


forget me not.

by LilaacStars



Series: late night ideas [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Identity Reveal, S3 spoilers, oblivious idiots, post oblivio, pre realtionship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaacStars/pseuds/LilaacStars
Summary: "Of one thing Marinette was sure, if they had been a wonderful couple after one hour of knowing each other, there was no doubt that whatever destiny had in store for them was going to be wonderful."





	forget me not.

**Author's Note:**

> there're not enough oblivio fics wth??  
> here to fulfill my needs, a cute fluffy thing inspired by oblivio  
> enjoy !!!
> 
> here is the tumblr post, if you like it , it really helps me out if you reblog it!  
> https://buginettez.tumblr.com/post/183639475143/forget-me-not

It started slow, as the drizzle before the weather decided it was time for a thunderstorm. And it came in flashes as most memories do.

Two weeks after the picture that changed her view on life and her relationship with her partner, drops of knowledge began to leak on the deepest corners of her mind and made an uncomfortable tingle run beneath her skin.

She first felt it on Monday when an excited Alya showed her her phone and scrolled down a photo album full of Ladybug pictures. Marinette had seen it before, a thousand if not a million times, but at that moment there was something interesting about it, it was like it hid a secret and she couldn’t tell what it was.

It happened a few times when they passed by a poster of the Ladybug and Chat Noir movie, and she couldn’t figure out what it was about it that made her whole skin crawl, it felt like something inside of her was screaming at her, ordering to reach as she fell but there was nothing to hold on to.

Multiple instances with little to no detail happened through the week, giving her feelings she didn’t recognize of a world she had never been at. Confusion followed her daily until that evening.

Marinette and her classmates were hanging at the park, the boys were running and fighting, Alix was teasing Kim, Juleka and Rose were sitting beside Alya and her as they waited for Nino and Adrien to bring the pizzas they had ordered.

When they came back with the pizzas, they came back with someone else.

Kagami was standing beside them, wearing the cutest outfit Marinette had ever seen her in and her fencing bag hanging from her right shoulder.

Marinette pinched her arm to keep herself from growling out loud. It was immature to hate her and she promised herself she was going to work on it, support Adrien and be his friend if that’s what he needed, however, that didn’t stop the bubbling rage to settle on her stomach.

Juleka put one hand on top of hers and gave one quick and reassuring squeeze, putting back her facade one more time she turned to Rose and started talking.

That calmed Marinette a little, but she still followed Adrien and Kagami’s moves the whole time. Their interaction was most of the same things she had seen before, they bothered her and the shades of jealousy picked through her skin but there was nothing new to be more worried than what she already was.

Kagami touched him.

Adrien blushed.

Kagami smiled only to him.

Adrien tried to make her join the group.

Kagami said something that made him laugh.

Adrien bowed dramatically.

Something cracked inside _Marinette’s_ mind.

A strange imagine popped in vivid colors. Adrien’s face was familiar, his moves were known but the setting, his words, and her reaction were what gave the terrifying feeling that spread in shivers up her spine.

Flinching away, Marinette’s feet got caught on the leg of the table, losing her balance and falling back.

A piercing scream let her mouth but before she could hit the grass underneath them, a pair of hands wrapped around her wrists and she ended up hitting somebody’s chest.

That somebody was Adrien, who awkwardly smiled at her and helped her stand up again.

The flash of a similar scene but in an emergency stair came to her.

It all went downhill from there.

Every object turned into a potential trigger, every word from his mouth became a director’s call to start a scene and just like that, at the end of the week almost all the events of what she believed was her erased-memory-time had come back.

Marinette was slowly losing her mind.

The last one had come while doing homework and she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Do you think they’re real Tikki?” Marinette asked.

She had put the subject on hold, not because she wasn’t worried or wanted to brush it off and wait for them to disappear, not at all, it was all because all the memories that were filling the holes in her mind _made sense._ It was still undecided if that was good or bad.

Because if those memories were real, that day she had discovered who her partner was.

“I think is highly possible,” Tikki answered, “The miraculous cure is my power as well as yours, it’s part of who you are now. It might fix everything and turn it back to what it was, but for that, it needs to know and accept that there was something to be fixed, the cure keeps that, let’s call it a register, with it, it makes the power stronger and more reliable for future situations. It would only make sense for the memories to return to you--

“So I can learn from them,” Marinette inquired.

“Yes.”

Marinette sighed and dropped her head down, hitting the desk. Then in a muffled voice, she kept talking. “This is a disaster,” She sighed and looked up again, “You know who he is, don't’ you?”

“Yes.”

“And if I was right you would tell me?”

“If you’d want me to,”

Marinette whimpered and hid her face behind her hands.

She had the suspicion she would not need Tikki’s confirmation.

There was only one piece left, but the picture could be already formed without it.

If the only ones left in the building to fight the akuma had been Chat Noir and her, and all the memories from that day were of Adrien and her, the answer was obvious. And painful.

 

**xx**

Wanting to deny it wouldn’t take her anywhere, neither would ignoring it.

She knew and she had to deal with it.

And how could she avoid it when it was _so_ obvious?!

It was in the way he moved when he walked alone to fencing practice, or when he frowned or rolled his eyes when no one was watching. The way he joked and teased Nino and how charming and over the top he was around Kagami only gave her more reasons to believe that those crazy memories were nothing but real.

Months and months of yearning, trying to get his attention, confess and mess up in front of _Adrien_. Multiple painful rejections to _Chat Noir_ and difficult times only for the boy who didn’t notice she loved him ended up being the same flirty superhero who confessed his love for her to the four winds every chance he could.

Was this luck? Destiny? A joke? Some crazy plan from the universe?

It didn’t matter, it was what it was and it was better to accept it that try to look for an answer to it.

Of all the people Chat could have been, he was the guy she had fallen madly in love with. And who better to be in love with that the best friend who would trust you enough to jump out of a building or follow whatever crazy plan you could think of? Who better than the guy who kissed the ground you walked in but wasn’t afraid to call you out when was necessary?

There was no one better and she was just _that_ lucky.

Accepting it had been hard, pretending nothing had changed had been almost impossible, but here she was four days later after the revelation and walking to the table her friends were, and spend recess with the love of her life, who amazingly enough was already in love with her _(how crazy was that?)_.

Marinette rounded the table to seat beside Alya and in front of Adrien, managing to hear the middle of the conversation they were having.

“--it was like zap! She fell for him,” Alya said, snapping her fingers, “How long was the fight? Like an hour at most and they were madly in love!”

“They just kissed, Alya,” Nino reminded her.

Marinette chirped her teeth. When will they stop discussing Ladybug and Chat Noir’s kiss?

She had had her own freak out about it two days ago and wished they could let it go. But with Alya there, it was a difficult goal to achieve.

One look at Adrien made her realize that he was also throwing coal to the fire.

“He gets rejected all the time, so he must have done something different,” Adrien whispered and then had a bite of his Nathalie-approved healthy snack.

“Our power made people forget, so she must have forgotten about this other guy,” Nino said.

Adrien and Alya opened their mouths and then nodded in strong agreement.

“Yeah, that must be it.” Alya took her phone out, “LB and Chat flirt all the time, so the problem must be the other guy, not the cat.”

“So he should just act as he always does?” Adrien asked.

“I think so, he will sweep her off her feet any time soon.”

“Or maybe he should chill,” Marinette said, frowning and stabbing a strawberry with her plastic fork.

“What? What are you talking about? He is so romantic!” Alya and Nino said at the same time.

Adrien looked at her perplexed.

Loving him and accepting both sides of him did not mean she wasn’t going to call him out. This was the perfect moment to discuss it without him feeling attacked.

“He is making her uncomfortable,” Marinette whispered, unsure of how to actually approach the subject. “It’s clear as crystal that she loves him but if she is in love with someone else and he knows it, think how bad she must feel every time she needs to reject him because he keeps pursuing her. How sad she must be every time she has to tell him that there’s someone else.”

Her words were what ended the conversation. Alya was trying to find video proof to contradict Marinette, while the guys seemed to be thinking deeply about their and Chat’s actions.

When the bell rang, Marinette was the first to stand up and walk to the classroom.

She was regretting saying those things. It was nice to let the anger out of her system, but once she said it, the moment she chose to let it go had not been the best moment she could think of any more. That should have been a discussion between Chat and her.

“Hey,” Marinette heard the running footsteps accompanying his voice as he came nearer.

“Hi,” She smiled turning around to catch a glimpse of his beautiful face.

“So, uh...about what you said,” He started, “About Chat Noir,”

“Yes?”

“Do you really believe he doesn't’ stand a chance?” He asked crestfallen.

“That’s not what I said,”

“But--”

“I think he has a chance, I think he has _everything_ to make her fall in love… maybe she _is_ in love already, but as I see it, she likes him best when he is just himself. Like, whenever Chat tries to impress her or goes _extremely_ over the top, putting on this character that it’s not him, she doesn’t seem to like it,” She explained, “I mean, you’ve seen the footage. Ladybug radiates happiness when they tease each other and flirt and is sad whenever something bad happens to him. The only times she is annoyed it is when he is not professional or is trying to find a way to trick her into relationship-talk.”  
“Ah…”

“I don’t think he knows it tho, he is not bad he wouldn’t do it on purpose. But maybe that’s why she doesn’t give him a chance or why he didn't’ consider his flirting serious,”

“So, our cat-boy needs to _chill_ ,” He said, a broken smile on his voice.

“Yeah.”

Adrien pouted and his jaw tensed. There was a lost look on his eyes.

“Don’t look so sad, Adrien,” She said and booped his nose. It was different from doing it when they were in suit, where it didn't seem as intimate as it actually was, but she would worry about that later. “I’m sure they’ll find their way to each other. Don't’ tell Alya, I hate to engage her on this ‘Ladynoir’ stuff, but I really do believe they’re meant to be.”

“Really? So do I! She is like the coolest girl in the world and he would treat her like a queen if he got the chance.”

_112 this is an emergency, Marinette Dupain Cheng has been found dead in Dupont School. Cause of death, heart stroke caused by awfully cute boy smiling and gushing about how madly in love with her he is._

“Marinette are you okay? I can’t hear you breathe,” Adrien put a hand over her shoulder bringing her back to Earth.

“Yes, yes, everything is perfect,” She lied.

How long was she going to be able to pretend she didn’t know who he was?

**xx**

If being around him in class wasn’t enough, superhero duties demanded that tonight was time to patrol.

Acting professional and diligent, Ladybug kept her conversation with Chat short and started her route, finishing it quickly. If she stayed her usual time she was going to spill all the recovered memories.

When she was about to call it a night and jump to the furthest rooftop, Chat wrapped his hand around her wrist.

“My lady, a minute of your time? You seem to be in a rush but I…. I really need to talk with you.”

“Sure…” She extended the word. Crooking a brow she analyzed his stand, “Is everything okay?”

“Well… I’m sorry, I'm  _deeply_ sorry.”

Marinette narrowed her eyes.

“It has come to my attention that I’ve been making you uncomfortable. I never meant to, but that doesn’t matter because I still did and I… You’ve been honest with me time and time again and I’ve kept pushing without considering your feelings. I said I understood but then I delivered this annoying behavior. I apologize, my lady, from the deepest corner of my heart.”

_Their conversation._

Adrien actually listened to her and took her advice. Adrien loved her so much he looked past his own feelings, considered Marinette's words and decided to apologize.

Oh, she only loved him more as days passed.

“I forgive you,” And with that, she threw herself at his arms. “Don’t do it again, okay?”

“Won’t ever. I only want you to be happy, my lady.”

God, she could kiss him right now.

“You know,” Marinette said, fluttering her eyelashes, “I can see it now,”  
“See what?”  
“You,”  
“ _Me?_ ” He chuckled, “You see me almost daily, bug.”  
“Yeah but now it’s clear. I had my doubts but after what you said, no wonder I fell in love with you during that akuma attack.”

He turned as red as her suit.

New discovery: flustered Adrien’s nose was redder than his cheeks.

“Uh, you’re quiet, that’s new,” Marinette said laughing more than she should. The nerves had not completely disappeared after figuring out Adrien was Chat Noir. It was fun to tease him as it always had been, but the revelations also took her close to the edge.

“I… you can’t just say stuff like that out of the blue, my lady!”

“It’s not out of the blue,” She moved near his side. “It’s always been on my mind…. if I hadn't fallen for… for Adrien first, I would have fallen for you.”

Silence made its presence known between them, the soft breeze of the upcoming winter ran in their middle, messing his already untidy golden locks, kissing her warm blushed cheeks.

“His name is Adrien?” He asked between clenched teeth, bringing back the noise.

“Yeah, fairly common name but cute, isn’t it?” She said, and then softly she added: “As cute as him.”

The click of his tongue echoed in the night.

“Lucky guy _that_ Adrien,” Marinette realized the way he marked his words, if she didn’t know who he was she would have brushed it off, but that wasn’t the case and she could see the anger through the phrase.

“Not really,” She shrugged, “He doesn’t have the easiest life, between school, his family, his modeling job and all the extracurriculars he barely has time to live a normal life. Oh, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be babbling about him, how insensitive of me.”

“No, no, no, it’s fine,” Chat waved a hand at her, “You can tell me about him, like for example, you said modeling job? Let’s dig in on that.”

Marinette had to suppress a laugh. He _did_ catch it.

“Oh,” She pressed her hands against her cheeks and looked down, a little embarrassed, it was not all acting when he made her heart flutter by being so close or looking at her with such interest. “You must have seen him. His ads are everywhere,”

Chat’s eyes grew like two discs, they could have popped out of his sockets if he tried it.

“Is, is, is it A-ad-Adrien _Agreste_?” He coughed.

“Ye-yeah,” Marinette tugged her left pigtail with her hands and looked down. After all those failed times, she had finally confessed, yet he still had no idea.

“Well, not all is lost. If you like a pretty boy I guess I do stand a chance,” It was a joke but he sounded annoyed.

“I guess you do, you fall into what I would consider my type,” She teased, trying to bring his usual light back to his eyes.

“Yeah, blonde, green eyes, famous,” He hissed but wrapped it in a nice lopsided smile.  
“Do you think that’s _why_ I like him? You think so low of me, chaton, you wound me.”

“No, no, I just… I mean… I…” He moved his hands frantically.

“It’s not a celebrity crush,” She interrupted, “Adrien goes to my school.”

“ **_WHAT?”_ **He shouted, his hands crashed against the roof tiles and he leaned forward, his nose almost touching hers.

A second later, he gained back his composure.

“Excuse me say what? What did you just said?”

“Adrien and I go to the same school. I know him. In person.”

“Oh…”

“It wasn’t love at first sight either,” Once she revealed who she was it would be obvious, but for now he needed to know. “But, he is _so_ kind and lovely. It was hard not to fall.”

Chat’s next words were intelligible and made dramatic use of his hand movements.

It was official, she broke him and it was so funny. Marinette would call it a take-back, now he knew how he made her feel.

**xx**

Adrien was wary.

Walking to class, in the middle of the patio, his mission had started. He was looking around, choosing as a target of his attention any girl with dark hair and blue eyes he had never given a second of the day before. Among them, the love of his life hid in plain sight.

Ladybug went to school with him.

Ladybug knew him, Adrien him.

Ladybug was _in love_ with him.

After all the failed confession, the hurtful rejections and the time-consuming moments of hating the boy who had his lady’s heart on his hands, it turned out that he had been competing against himself the whole time!

He hadn’t been able to shut an eye all night! Adrien almost broke in Mr. Damocles office only to look through the files and find her and had only backed down because of Ladybug’s voice ringing in the back of her mind working as his conscience. Superheroes, or any decent human being for the matter, didn’t do that.

The old and creepy method of staring people for awkward seconds was the only resource left.

Eleven girls matched his lady’s features, but none of them had been a perfect match. They were taller, smaller, skinnier, with a different shade of blue eyes, different hairstyle, the way they moved was different. She was none of those girls.

But he was not about to give up, he still had ten minutes before classes started, and he could always continue on recess.

Leaning on the stair rail he kept gazing.

One girl had gained his full attention when a shiver went down his spine.

“What are you doing?” A singsong voice rang near his ear.

Adrien jerked away from the voice and stumbled on his feet, almost falling to the ground.

The girl watching him let out a satisfied giggle.

“Marinette,” He sighed, one hand against his chest finding the calm back, “You startled me,”

“I noticed,” She said back, an unusual amused smile decorated her full pink lips. “You didn’t hear me when I called your name so you earned it.”

“You called? Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t notice

“No worries, you seemed to be quite focused on something. What is that?”  
“Uh.. well, nothing really, I mean I was trying to figure out something but I kind of suck at it.”

“Can I help?”

Adrien sighed. “Sadly no, it’s kind of a secret.”

“Uh, are you in a secret mission, Adrien? What kind of shady business are you running?”

Adrien turned completely to her, catching a good glimpse of his friend. There was something new in her, he couldn’t place it but it went beyond how bright and energic she looked, it was in the way she was talking, how close she was standing and how she wasn't stumbling with her words or feet.

It was lovely.

“Eh, you could say that,” He shrugged.

“I’m good with secrets, if you ended up needing help, don’t doubt and call me,” Marinette winked and did a finger-guns motion at him.

Adrien threw his head back and laughed. It had been adorable and it was just so great to have her act more relaxed around him. Being around Marinette was always amazing, _she_ was amazing, but it was better when she loosened up.

About to come up with a great phrase to keep their conversation going, he was interrupted by a burst of screams and the clouding of the sky.

“Akuma,” Adrien said and an echo was heard.

Marinette was looking up, clenching her teeth and frowning as she looked above, where the shadow of a new villain had just appeared.

“Run,” Marinette said, took his hand and dragged him up the stairs.

They had just reached the second floor when the stairs under them disappeared, sucked by black hole beneath it.

“Great,” He heard Marinette say.

Adrien kept running behind Marinette, searching for a safe place to leave her before he could transform. His gaze fluttered around the school, from door to window, from the roof to the disappearing playground.

The villain was shouting a monologue, and the students were crying and screaming, same old stuff, but Ladybug was nowhere to be seen yet, which meant that he had to be fast.

If they made it to the art room he could make Marinette hide under one of the tall tables, close the door, transform into Chat Noir, come back for her and then drop her in any other safe place in Paris before going to fight the akuma and help his lady.

The plan was simple and something he had done before, he only had to--

“For f---watch out!”  

Marinette wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him back.

The roar of the falling roof came first then the debris. Dust flew over picking on his eyes and the ground started shaking beneath him.

Before his brain could process that he needed to stand up and run again, Marinette was pulling him and obligating him to run to the other side of the floor.

“I got an idea!” Marinette shouted. The crumbling building and the black holes were emitting loud sounds that made it hard to communicate.

“What?” Adrien leaned closer, his hands finding its place on Marinette’s waist.

“We need to get to the flag and then to the basketball basket!”

Adrien looked at the other side of the building where both objects were.

“ _Why?_ ” Adrien shouted and ducked his head near her.

“Just do it!”

“Okay!” And he just did.

It wasn’t easy to get to the other side, but Marinette was almost as fast as he was, not to forget she was clever and knew where to step and what to avoid, so they got there without any injuries.

“Catch the flag!” She ordered.

Adrien nodded. Marinette took his hand and pulled her weight back, making sure he wouldn’t fall as he extended his arms to reach for the heavy piece of clothing.

He pulled with all her strength and after a few tucks the flag fell off the mast and went to his hands.

They both smiled victoriously.

“Now what?”

“Do you trust me?”

Adrien took a step back, his stomach twisted in a knot. Those were the words Ladybug used when they were about to do something crazy.

He stared at his classmate as he thought.

Marinette’s mouth sat on a harsh line, her eyes shone with determination, and her whole body radiated confidence. She looked beautiful, but most important she looked like she knew what she was doing.

So, he answered, “Always.”  
A smile popped on her lips and she nodded at him.

“Let’s tie the end of the flag to the basket,”

After all the fights with Ladybug, he caught on Marinette’s plan rather quickly.

“It’s too short!”  
“Not for much, a jump and we’ll be fine.” The girl didn’t look at him, she kept putting her plan in action.

Finishing a knot on the end of the flag that wrapped around the basket, she pulled the ties on her hair, letting it loose and use the elastics to make the knot stronger.

Without a warning, Marinette crossed one leg over the rail, then the other and stood in the edge, holding the flag, ready to make her way down where a black hole that kept growing was closer to their landing stop as seconds passed.

Now Adrien was starting to reconsider this plan.

“Marine--

“Are you ready?” She asked, turning to him, offering him a hand.

Adrien gulped.

Damn pretty girls and their crazy amounts of bravery, they would be the end of him.

“Let’s do this,” He nodded.

 

Against all odds and Adrien’s beliefs, as he made his way down a weak flag that started to rip as they were using it, the two teenagers were safe and sound, running outside the school, going down the metro stairs to look for shelter.

Marinette was holding his hand again, guiding them to the metro rails to hide.

Catching his breath, pressing his hands against his knees and letting his body relax he looked up at his friend.

“Wow, we really made it.” He whispered.

“You doubted it? You said you trusted me,” She teased him, smiling with pride.

“I do, this is confirmation that I’ll never ever doubt you! You’re incredible, Marinette.”  
“Thank you,” She blushed, “But it wasn’t nothing out of the ordinary,”  
“That’s not true,” Adrien said. If it wasn’t for her and her clever and quick mind he would be trapped and useless to Ladybug, “You’re great and that was amazing, you always have the right idea at the right time.”

That sounded _familiar._

This _felt_ familiar.

“Let’s keep going, we--”

“Isn’t it better if we split?” He asked, hoping that didn’t sound as dumb to her as it did to him.

Marinette frowned and opened her mouth, but her confused expression changed quickly, and her features softened.

“Okay,”

“Okay?” He asked surprised.

“Yes, okay,” She giggled. “But promise me you’ll stay safe.”

“I will.”

“Good because I wouldn’t like to see anything bad happening to you,” Marinette kissed his cheek and ran to the left, “You really mean a lot to me!”

Touching his cheek and finding back the right way to breathe he watched her go.

In true Adrien Agreste nature, his memories didn’t come soft and slow. They ran down the hill like the snow of an avalanche and destroyed everything on its way.

“ ** _Aaaaaaaaahhhhh_** **!** ”

 

**xx**

 

Another successful win could be added to the long list of victories of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

With that, another tedious morning of school became harder because of the lack of sleep, a consequence of tender muscles and an exorbitant amount of endorphins and dopamine running through her system.

Nonetheless, she was more excited than ever before. Yesterday had been a roller coaster of emotions, she had had the time of her life -excluding the dangerous situations- with Adrien. Un-transformed and in superhero suits.

Her feelings were close to being fully under control, she had had a positive experience flirting with him the day before and without trying to impress him or send clues to him, she had been on full-Ladybug mode in front of him. To say she was excited to see him and make progress was an understatement.

Tikki and her had been gushing all morning, sore limbs were forgotten when her heart was playing an upbeat rhythm that boosted her mood.

Leaving her house earlier than common, Marinette ran to school.

She was near the stairs when her eyes caught a glimpse of gold and white.

Adrien was close to the door, leaning against the wall, eyes lost in the horizon, a small bouquet of flowers on his hands.

Joyful, Marinette put her arm up and waved to greet him as she approached.

She saw Adrien narrow his eyes, blink a few times and rub his under eyes, his sight focused on her again after that, and smiled.

“Marinette! For a moment there I thought I was hallucinating. You’re here so early! Did you fall out of bed?”

“Ha. ha. ha.” She rolled her eyes.

Jumping the steps she walked to stand right in front of him.

“I’m glad to see you,” He said, “I looked for you after the akuma was cleansed but then Nathalie got hold of me and… well, you know how it is.”

“Is fine. I would have loved to see you too, but I understand.” Marinette stared at her shoes. Had that been too forward? Had she started flirting too early in the morning?

“But we’re here now, that’s good because I wanted to tell you that yesterday, you were magnificent,” He sighed, “I brought these for you.”

He said and gave her the pink wrapped bouquet of small and gorgeous baby blue flowers.

Her cheeks felt scorching hot. It was not the words or the bouquet, they did have an effect on her but they were nothing compared to seeing Chat’s lovesick look without the mask, it did things inside her that she couldn't’ start to comprehend.

“Thank you, they’re beautiful. But again, it wasn’t such a big deal.”

“For you, for me it was incredible, we were in danger and you didn’t hesitate for a second, totally incredible, I would dare to say miraculous. But I guess you’re used to being miraculous, don’t you princess?”

Marinette’s heart stopped, her eyes went from the flowers to his eyes, only to go back a little and focus on the amused smirk she knew so well.

That _damnned_ smirk.

So long pretending she didn’t feel all gooey inside whenever he pulled that smile to her. It was Chat, _Adrien,_ at his finest.

Without a doubt that he had already figured out who she was -he had called her princess, c’mon!-, she stood on the tips of her toes and placed her hand against his cheek, rubbing her thumb on the corner of his mouth.

“Drop that smile, kitty cat,”

“How can I do that, my lady? I finally found the love of my life, she is one of the coolest girls I know in my daily life and she happens to be in love with _me._ The smile is glued to my pretty face till the ends of times.”

“You’re so exaggerated,” She rolled her eyes as she laughed.

“It’s true!” He laughed with her.

Marinette hugged him.

“Marinette,”

“Yes?”

“You make it too easy to fall in love with you. You made me fall a day after meeting you in battle,” He whispered in her ear, “Then we lose our memories and you make me fall in love in less than an hour.”

“I could say the same. I fell too,”

“We really are meant to be, we just had the worst luck and timing.” Adrien cupped her cheek, “But we can fix it now, take all the lost time and make the most of it.”

“I like the sound of that,” Marinette pressed her free hand against his chest.

The whispers behind them started to get louder, finally reaching their ears but at that moment they were just meaningless background noise.

“There’s one thing I would like to do first,”

“What is it?”  
“If you give me permission,” He said, forehead pressed to hers, “I would love to get a kiss that I won’t forget later.”

Marinette answered the same way that she did in Montparnasse. Closing her eyes and closing the distance between them.

His lips were as soft as she remembered being, but this time they were warmer he was more nervous and hesitant than before, but that just made it better. The kiss was slow and tender, strokes that turned into words that pierced their hearts, screaming _love, love, love, love_.

Knowing that they were in public and that they were at the school doors made them separate sooner that they wanted to, but the look they shared after it had an implicit promise to meet later and get a proper kiss like the one they both had always dreamed of.

Adrien leaned back a few centimeters, and pressed his finger against the tip of her nose, and then did the same with his.

“What are you doing?” She giggled, still trying to find her way down from cloud nine.

“Saving that moment in my memory,” He beamed.

Marinette couldn’t resist it and jumped to kiss him one more time. Who cared about school? He was a dork and she was so in love with him, nothing else mattered.

Five minutes, one screaming Alya and a thousand questions later that they had to avoid, the brand new couple was walking to the classroom with their hands intertwined.

Adrien was babbling, explaining his memories had not gone back slowly as hers but had been like a car hit.

Marinette leaned against him, smiling at his story and staring at the bouquet of flowers.

A thought struck her when she touched the small petals.

“You did not,” Marinette gasped, interrupting him.

Adrien looked down and followed her gaze, laughing when he realized.

“Of course I did! I thought roses would have made the trick too, but _forget-me-nots_ seemed more ad-hoc to the situation, don’t you, my lady?”

“You’re terrible,” She grunted.

“Oh you have no idea, and after all that teasing you pulled that night a patrol, you owe me big time, princess. Prepare your pretty ears because you’re getting revenge in pun form.”

Marinette shook her head and gave a soft small on his arm.

“I can’t believe I voluntarily accepted to spend more time with you.”

“Oh, don’t act like you don’t love it.”

Marinette huffed and rolled her eyes.

Adrien snapped his hand, walked in reverse to stand in front of her as he took his phone out of his pocket.

“Put that face again,

“What? Why?”  
“I get to see it so often I should keep it immortalized,”

“Oh mon dieu, no!”  
“C’mon, princess, for me! For the album! I need to update it!”

“I can’t believe you,”

“You have pictures of me, it’s only fair,”

“Chaton I swear!”

They engaged in the flirty banter and giggling fight until their teacher called for them. Marinette sat on her desk and stared at the back of his boyfriend’s head, meeting his eyes every few minutes when he turned around just to look at her.

It was cheesy but it was everything she had ever wished for, and perhaps more.  

Because of one thing Marinette was sure, if they had been a wonderful couple after one hour of knowing each other, there was no doubt that whatever destiny had in store for them was going to be wonderful.

 

**Author's Note:**

> me: a short thingy, something fast, we don't need much  
> me later: jajaja 5k yes!
> 
> hope you enjoyed it i for sure enjoy writing it :)  
> my angsty soul is not used to write fluff so when i do it feels sort of like a weird sugar rush lol
> 
> find me on tumblr : buginettez


End file.
